Cold
by ThatFrozenObbssedGal
Summary: "Maybe there's something you're afraid to say, or someone you're afraid to love, or somewhere you're afraid to go" Hans/Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**Holloaahhh! Ok, so i didn't know where my other Hans/Elsa story was even going...**

**I never finish these fanfics im so bad, but i've been thinking about this one for a while. Probably why you havn't heard from me for years, well kinda. **

**Warning: I few sexual scenes, please do not read if you are underage. This chapter is quite a low rating but i advise you in the near future there is a few M rated scences. (I will alert you when)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Maybe there's something you're afraid to say,_

_or someone you're afraid to love, _

_or somewhere you're afraid to go"_

* * *

It was beautiful being free. She never felt so alive. But the fear always comes back, its shadow follows you down every hall, in every heartless act.

She hoped she could escape it.

The young Queen of Arendelle sits and ponder's endlessly every night, recalling every tiny detail of her dreaded past. A frightened child, desperate to avoid fear, crying out aimlessly at a frozen night sky. The tiny rhythms knocked at her door, sweet melodic pleads urging her into the outside word. _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_ Freedom was all she wanted, all she thought she ever needed. A frozen soul that needed braking, so much fear. Too much fear.

Skipping out into crisp, cold air was all she thought she needed. What a fool she had been. Of course it would never last forever, freedom wasn't a guarantee in her life. A curse that could never be lifted, they didn't know how cold it felt inside. It was a prison, trapped in her own fear. The frozen power that coursed through her veins. Many coo in awe at her beautiful talents as she masquerades the courtyard into a wondrous ice beauty. She is asked, why she titles her magic as the curse. But they will never understand. All they see is ice, snow, magic. They don't see the sadness in her eyes, as she flashes her smile. Don't see the scars it reminds her of when the flurries drift to the ground, and the laughs, and oohs spread around the crowd.

Oh, its ok now, the Queen knows how to control her powers. She's free.

No one knows.

All they see is the magic and the love.

No one see's the fear.

No one ever does.

Sometime's she wonders if anyone will.

* * *

_Clang, metal sweeps behind her. She's too busy drowning in her tears to care. How can one lose so much, before they even started. She hears him approach behind her, she knows she will die. Maybe then she can escape her fear. What made him come to this? Did he see the fear that scorched in her eyes? Maybe all he saw was a monster, one that needed killing for the better of everyone else. _

_But, he didn't know it was the better of her too._

_He raises the sword, ready for the blow._

_She clutches her hair, squeezing her eyes shut. Anna had gone, she had no one. It wasn't worth it anymore. _

_Nothing. A few tears escape down her face, certain her death is near. A heart wrenching scream hollowed in her ear, NOOOOOOOOO._

_A small yelp, then a thud and a clatter on ice._

_She hears a last breath, echoing into the empty sky. _

Elsa screamed, jolting awake. Her hair fell into her face, sweat lined her forehead. She gasped for breath, relaxing her tense body.

_Just a dream.. Anna is ok... _

Her worst memory was this dream, most nights she dreams of her past, in vivid detail. But when it come to this dream it's always a blurr, images moving too fast for her to see. This was all too real though, too real.

She peeled the blankets of her shivering body, flinging herself over the side of her bed.

A bird sang outside, as the orange glow seeped through the window. Elsa sighed, opening her eyes fully. The light creeped across her face, lightening the room. She saw her figure in the dim lit mirror surface. Deep circles underlines her weary eyes, not a flush of color in her cheeks. Nightmares did her no good, she was a mess.

_Knock. Knock_

_Urgg, already? _

"Your majesty?"

Elsa yawed as silently as she could, rubbing her eyes

"Yeh?" She said rather casually, a small yawn escaping at the end.

She cleared her throat, Sitting straighter. "Yes, kai?" She asked again. more confidently.

"I'm sorry too wake you miss, but we have a few visitors.."

"No, no you didn't-" She pushed back the yawn. "You didn't wake me at all"

Elsa stumbled over to the vanity, leaning over the table. She peered into the mirror again, watching the coldness stare back at her.

"Ah, i'm glad to here that, should i inform the guests you will be arriving shortly?"

Her head snapped up. "What guests?"

"The visitors i mentions, miss? I can escort them to the door if you wish-"

"No, no i will be there shortly"

"Ah, ok. Thank you your highness"

A groan escaped her lips, as her head hung down. Visitors where not Elsa's best friends. She hated surprises, especially surprise guests. Elsa ran a hand through her hair, and stood straight. Ice began coating the mirror glass.

Great.

* * *

"farther, I...I'm certain i am the last person anyone want's to see let alone the queen.." Hans whispered, his heart beat quickening as he heard voices. "You will get your punishment my dear boy, hear me out. And im sure Queen Elsa will be _delighted _to do it for me." The king replied, ending on a spiteful tone. Hans shuddered as his farther stared daggers at him.

The last year and a half and been punishment, did he really need more?

He was convinced his family wanted to get rid of him. Ever since he was born that seemed to be there goal.

_That stupid Queen, if that reckless sister if hers didn't butt in i could have had the throne..._

Hans clenched his fists, his finger nails digging into his flesh. He winched as they sliced through, think warm liquid oozing onto his hands. He had had worse than a small cut on his hands.

He still remembered that first incident, how could he forget? Sure there had been teasing and punching before, but never this. His brothers had told him that farther wanted to see him in the garden, the clueless 10 year old went out into the freezing night searching for his farther.

He saw a silhouette coming towards him "Papa?"

"Nope"

Before he could react, a cloth was wrapped around his mouth silencing him.

His brothers laughed, throwing him about, near missing him each time. He was like the ball in a came of catch.

They missed.

He thudded to the ground, his head cracking against the ground. He felt it split, his hair slowly soaking into blood.

The all froze, looking down at him in fear.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, we can't leave him.. can we?"

"God dammit just run!"

As he started blacking out, he watched as his brother abandoned him helplessly.

As much as Hans tried to forget that day, he never could.

Now all he saw was hate. Life was a game, if you didn't push out the others you would never win.

"Ah, here we are your majesty, our guests.." A small man guested towards the two people.

Elsa smiled nodding, looked in the direction he was pointing. Sheer fright and horror swept across her face as her gaze settled on Hans. A small hiss escaped her lips, ice began crawling from her feet. They stopped just before Hans, Jaggering into frightening icicles.

The king stepped forwards, clearing his throat. "We come in peace your highness.."

"How dare you bring that devil back into my kingdom" She hissed, her voice spiteful.

Hans backed away slowly as the ice began penetrating towards him. "I want him out, i don't need any apology or whatever you are here for" Her eyes gouged into him, he hoped she couldn't freeze people by looking at them. Because if she could, he would probably be dead by now.

"I am here for his punishment, your highness. I thought as much that maybe the victim would find pleasure in taking vengeance on the enemy" The king said, a cruel smile emerging on his face.

Elsa's face fell expressionless. Hans hoped for the worst, maybe she would decide to kill him and he could get out of this all. "Pleasure indeed." She replied, a smug smile appearing. "Guards, take him to the prison. I need thinking time" She ordered the two large men. They nodded, grabbing Hans by his upper arms. His feet no longer touched the ground. _Oh boy.. _Hans gulped. Thinking time..

His farther smiled, waving him off as if he was a young boy going to day camp. "It was fine doing business with you" The king, turned and began victoriously leaving. "Yes, and don't ever do it again." He froze in his tracks his eyes widening.

He turned to argue, but she had already left. A firm hand pushed him forward. "Out you"

* * *

Hours. Hours. They seem to be nothing.

A bird landing on the prison bars.

He shoos it away, spitting.

The bird yelps, flying backwards and away.

That's all they every do, run.

He slumped against the cold wall, resting his palm in his throbbing head. This was just another cell for him, a usual routine now.

_She has fear in her eyes. _Fear has no success in hiding from him. After all he had lived it too. His every living hour had been fear, vengeance, plot. No love was ever bared for him. That ungrateful little queen had loving parents, she has a sister who wanted to kill herself for her. He cringed remembering the perky little brat. She practically threw herself at him, it was disgusting.

He wondered what would have happened if he tried Elsa. He shook his head, dismissing the thought._ Her heart is too cold too love. _

He didn't know what love was anymore. Hate, anger, pain. He knew them well enough. Blood dripping, oozing, seeping was no unfamiliar feeling for him, a bash to the head was almost harmless.

They know nothing.

They don't understand.

Sometimes he wonders if anyone ever will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"There is one thing about pain, it demands to be felt"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elsa took a deep breath pausing out side the green wooden door. She traced the patterns lightly with her index figure, small dusting's of ice began filling the curvy indentations. How would Anna take this?

She knew Kristoff would soon ask for her blessing for Anna's hand in marriage. Elsa would accept, of course. This man was true at the heart, kind and loving. She had seen how he cared for Anna, how he looked at her with longing eyes everyday.

And now she had to tell her, her fake love, the first person to ever shatter her fragile heart. Was below her feet, shivering in cold dingy dungeon. Best way to start a day of course...

She sighed, before finally placing a tiny knock on the door. The handle turned almost immediately, a two red plaits swung into view followed by fierce emerald eyes. Her face lit up "Elsa!" She squealed, grabbing her arm and dragging in. Elsa looked down, guilty. This was really going to kill her..

And dropped her arm, going quiet. "Elsa, are you ok? Whats wrong? Were not going to war or anything are we? Did you forget to pay a bill?" Her voice rose in panic at every question, "Oh, my, god, did you freeze Arendelle again?!" She ran to the window yanking the curtains open with such force, she almost yanked them off the rings. She sighed in relief when she saw the blazing sun, snow peaked mountains in the distance.

"Anna" Elsa finally said.

"For a moment there i really thought-"

"Anna"

"That you had frozen the entire kingdom again-"

"Anna!"

"Which would be totally frustrating, because like-"

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, giving her a silencing hand. Ice shot out near missing her, coating the wall behind her in a sheet of sheer ice.

Anna fell silent, looking down shamefully.

There was silence for a moment while Elsa calmed, and the ice began fading from the walls.

She cleared her throat, standing straight. "I have to tell you something, that you may not approve of.." Elsa began, feeling the lump already rising in her throat. Anna nodded, her stomach tensing up. Elsa shifted uncomfortably.

"The king of the Southern Isles-"

"THE SOUTHERN ISLES! NO WAYY NO."

"Anna, please let me finish"

Anna sighed, crossing her arms and pouting a very child like manner. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Very mature"

Anna stayed silent, glaring at her.

"He offered us the pleasure of accounting Hans' punishment."

Anna let out a small gasp, her eyes widening. "Punishment?..."

"Yes, but i'm not sure what-"

Anna exploded, throwing her arms in the air in out rage. "THEY SERIOUSLY THINK, BY THROWING THE DECISION INTO YOUR HANDS, WE WILL GET OVER IT THAT FAST-"

"And, hes in the dungeon.." Elsa winched ready for the next explosion. Anna gawped, her eyes widened even more. "What..."

Elsa nodded, taking her hands gently. "I know this is hard for you, but i promise. He will be out before you know it." Anna gulped, holding back a tear. "O-okay.." She whispered, letting a tear slip down her cheek. Elsa wiped it away with her thumb. "Ow! Cold!" Anna yelped, before giggling. "Whoops sorry..." Elsa said, examining the small patch of ice now just below her cheek bone. Anna sniffed, giggling. "It tickled" She said, peeling the patch away. Elsa shook her head smiling. She released Anna's hands.

She let out a huge breath once the door shut. Anna had been slightly braver and less angry than she imagined.

But Anna had always been brave and courageous.

She had just lived in pain and fear.

* * *

"57...58...59...60"

He banged his head on the wall at every beat.

"Another minute of my life gone..." He cracked his figures, stretching his arms out in front of him. He winched as he felt the scab from his earlier cut tear. Red dripped down his palm twirling around the bottom edge of his thumb into his wrist.

Scarlet dripped onto an icy surface.

Hans looked up puzzled, searching for a source. Hoping he wasn't correct on where or who he thought it came from.

The ice crawled from beneath the bars, leading to a tall bold figure. It had been so long. That wild platinum plait, that weaved around her head, framed her pale face. She looked cold. Her eyes screamed fear. Every inch of blue in there screamed fear.

Did anyone else ever see the fear in her eyes? She glared back at him, piercing her fear through him.

Elsa took a deep breath, resisting the urge to freeze him on the spot. The ice began slowly retreating back, she stepped gingerly into the dark cell. Hans rolled his eyes, shifting backwards. But he couldn't ignore the frighting gaze she had settled on him.

Her hand dismissed the guard, "Your majesty are you sure-"

"Do you wish to argue with me?" She asked, still not braking her cold glare.

He shivered as it got slightly colder, "I-I.. No your majesty...I apologize.."

"Then leave" She said spitefully. Hans' eyes widened.

The guard nodded, before scurrying down the hall.

Elsa cleared her throat, stepping towards him. "Ahh, Elsa so nice for you to visit me in such a warm manner" He smirked. "Queen Elsa to you" She snapped. Her gaze still penetrated through him, making him gulp.

"Yes sorry, _Queen_ Elsa.." He mumbled.

She nodded almost proudly. Then she shifted. "Why?"

_What?_

After a moments silence she asked. "Why did you do it?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Power, vengeance, fear"

.

.

.

_Fear_

_._

_._

_._

_Fear_

_._

_._

_._

_"Fear?_" she asked, her breath shaky.

"Fear" He replied.

She sucked in a sharp breath, the room got at least 5 degrees colder.

Hans held his hand up, "If you don't mind its already cold in here thank you" He smirked.

Her gaze fell onto the open cut, the blood twirling around his wrist now crawling down his arm. She gasped. "Did you do that to yourself?" She asked. Hans followed her gaze onto his hand. He brought it down to inspect, it looked a lot worse then it did before...

"It was an accident.." He whispered, tears began singing in his eyes at the pain he now felt in his hand.

Elsa knelt down to his level, taking his wrist. She twisted the hand into her view, inspecting the deep red scar. Blood still dripped down his palm. She brushed her figures gently across the wound, the red faded. He sighed in relief at the cool figures pressed against the scar. She bent his wrist back, trailing her figures down the line of blood that wound around his wrist and arm. In her hand she now held a blood red block of ice.

She dropped it to the ground, shattering it.

Her other hand still held his wrist. "Thank you.." He muttered. Elsa smirked, her grasp still tight. "What was that? Didn't catch that." Hans sighed, pulling his wrist away. "Thank you"

Elsa smiled. Someone had thanked her for her powers. The curse she bared.

It felt good to know she helped someone, even if it was Hans.

She coughed standing up, looking down at him.

"Why?" He asked this time.

She knew what he was asking.

"There is one thing about pain, it demands to be felt".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If people where rain, then i was the drizzle and she was the hurricane"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Guys i have a thing for Jhon Green quotes..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so i wanted to get into the helsa like tonight so**

**Im gonna start teasing you all**

* * *

Chapter 3

What's with the smirking? Are eyes ment to be that blue?

Hans was thrown into the guest room. How many times can a man get thrown! He fell back on his bed, anger and success ranging in him at the same time. He had gotten something, but this is really not that amazing. Why was that Queen so, urgh, it infuriated him.

God knew how many hours later, there was a small knock on his door, probably Elsa. _Well better start sucking up.. _"come in your highness" . How he knew it was her so had no idea, she just shrugged and entered. She approached him slowly. Even though barley a minute ago he promised he would suck up, he rudely asked "Why are you here?" Elsa was clearly offended by this, it was all over her face. "Well I'm sorry I just.." she looked away from him, embarrassed.

Hans immediately regretted saying that. Hans was used to being this way, growing up with his cocky brothers and how they teased him. "You majesty forgive me, i dont know what i was saying." before she could speak again, he took her gloved hand and kissed it. She jumped, pulling her hand away overwhelmed by his sudden movement. "That's ok...I..erm" His eyes met hers, he looked up into them innocently. Elsa had no idea what to make of this. She awkwardly looked away again, _is it warm in here?_

"I came to check on you, i see you haven't escaped just yet..". Hans smirked, she was teasing him.

_Clearly a master of my work, _he watched her blushing slightly at his staring. It wasn't so hard getting the snow Queen to melt. "Well, it wasn't the Queen's Order's so i couldn't have" he replied pulling off yet another smirk, holding her gaze.

_What is with that damn smirk_, he hasn't stopped smirking since he came. Elsa was fascinated by this smirk, he did it every time he saw her. _Why_? She watched his green eyes gazing into hers and she blushed again. _Why is he staring. _She cleared her throat. "Well, i see you've made yourself comfortable" _That smirk again_.. "And will you be attending dinner?" Hans furrowed his eyebrows. _Dinner_? They were allowing him to dinner. Or Elsa was at least.

He stared at her, watching her sift awkwardly. Ok, maybe he was staring to much. She glanced at him waiting. _Oh God is it normal for eyes to be that blue?_ _Hans stick to the plan. Wait, what am i doing again.._? She bit her lip, pushing her cape behind her. He had to admit she was kinda attractive, even when she was being all regal she was somewhat stunning. _Hans what? Nooo what, what did she just ask me? _As if on cue she said "So, should i ask for an extra plate to be set or.."_ oh yes dinner!_ "Er, yeah, s-sure. Ill be there" _What was that you just sounded like you agreed to go out with someone_? Hans smiled awkwardly, seriously what was going on here.

Elsa registered his strange reply and his smile. _What in the world_? "Hans are you ok?" He now looked really worried and muttering like he was talking to himself. He glanced up at her again. Green eyes to Blue again. "Yes, yes I'm fine" Elsa slowly started to leave, a tad concerned. _is he going to be like this all dinner?_ Hans was battling with himself. _Stick to the act, be smooth. What happened to this whole 'Play with her'. _Hans wasn't completely sure what was going on except for the fact the Queen was slowly backing out the room.

"Your highness, i find it easier to walk forwards" He said smirking again. That smirk. "So do i" She said. A slender arm reached out, opened the door. Then she threw him a smirk back, closing the door. Hans sat there still watching the door even after it closed. Ice marking the handle. _What in the world was that._

Elsa was as lost as he was. _What was that? Is that how long people look at each other when there talking_? Elsa wasn't supposed to know much about about this, she had stayed in a small frozen room for most of her life with nothing more than books to learn from.

* * *

Elsa sat nervously at the head of the table waiting for everyone to join her. _Wait, why am i nervous?_ So many questions, it was getting more stressful that queen orders. Hans was the first to arrive, He sat in the chair one away from her. She peeked up at him, caught his eye then quickly looked down, pretending to inspect the tea cup in front of her. "Is the cup to her majesty's likings?" She jumped, looking at him. He was smirking again. This was going to be a long dinner. "Yes" She replied refusing to catch his eyes. He chuckled. "Ah I'm pleased to know"

The minutes dragged on like hours. Would Anna hurry up and join them..She began drumming her figures on the table in a repetitive rhythm, looking into space. Hans just watched her, completely amused by this all.

A mischievous laugh broke her trance. _Oh Olaf_! "Hello, Queen Elsa!" He greeted while climbing up onto the chair stacked with books. Snowmen didn't eat but tonight she really didn't care, she needed someone to break the awkwardness. Elsa giggled as he slipped off the chair, his head rolling off. Hans gasped, standing to see if the snowman was ok. Elsa liften his head back onto his body, and placed him in the chair. "Wait, but his head. What?" Said Hans totally confused. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. He just shrugged and sat down.

"wheres Anna and kristoff?" Elsa asked Olaf. "Oh yes! Anna told me to tell you.." he paused looking thoughtful. _Oh no_.. "Olaf what did she need you to tell me.." Olaf jumped up in surprise then smiled. "Oh yes! She said she and kristoff will not be attending dinner, whatever that means" Elsa wanted to die. It was her Hans and a snowman. She glanced up at him, to see a smirk. Again. _Ohh nooo. _"Well it looks like its just us your highness" He said his smirk twitching, he once again held her gaze.

Her eyes are too blue. He looked away, playing with his spoon. _So, dinner with Elsa and well.. a snowman._ "Yes, and Olaf" She replied. Ok, that was getting scary.

"Do i need Queen's orders's to eat this?" He asked looking as serious as he could. Elsa looked at him in disbelief. _Is he really doing this._."Just eat it" She took a dainty bite of the cake laid in front of her. Olaf had left after Hans began mocking her, the snowman had the strangest expression on his face as he clambered down from the chair, scurrying down the hall. Elsa had avoided all eye contact. "Yes most certaintly your majesty" He answered, smirking for the 1000th time.

Elsa met his eyes. "What's with the smirking?" She asked, her eyes still in his. "Are eyes ment to be that blue?" Is all he said. Elsa missed a breath. _Did he really just say that?.._She slowly raised from her seat, breaking his gaze.

"Well, good evening price Hans" She said in her now queenly state. He smirked in reply. "Good evening your highness" She nodded, folding her hands and making her way down the same hall Olaf had scurried down. She almost did the same. The last thing Hans saw was Icy blue, and a tiny snowflake.

* * *

**So, i've created something there and i hope i've teased you all enough!**

**Till next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, ok gonna make some like awww and feels moments.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Looking into the eyes of a

heart broken women is like

looking down the barrel of a gun"

* * *

Hans groaned, rubbing his neck. That was some hardcore work Elsa had given him. Well, actually she wasn't even there, she just threw a list at him. He was knee deep in mud. Apparently, they horses don't like him either. It was incredibly hard too move when half your legs are caked in dry mud.

"Your down there, be good and go straight in. Straight in" The guard pointed to the door at the end of the corridor, lazily pushed him forwards then sighed and slumped away. Some guard that was. Hans rolled his eyes, how nice of the queen to allow him to sleep in a normal bed. It was guaranteed that they would throw him back into the dreaded cell tomorrow.

A muffled sobbing stopped his thoughts. The same muffled sobbing that echoed through his dreams. He stopped almost automatically outside Elsa's door, leaning on it. He pressed his ear as hard as he could to the cold wooden surface. The sobbing became slightly more audible. He took a deep breath before knocking gently on the door.

For a moment there was no reply, he heard sniffling behind the door. "Who is it?" A muffled voice asked. "Prince H-hans.." He replied less confidently as he thought he would, his voice crackling at the end. "Go away" She screamed through the door, braking into tears again at the end. He held the handle, leaning against the door. "Elsa.. i mean, your majesty.. Please.."

Once again there was silence. Then more muffled sobs cried through the door. Hans twisted the handle letting himself in anyway.

Elsa was laid across the bed on her stomach, her arms wrapped around a pillow she was crying into. Her shoulders shook gently as she let out small sobs.

Hans froze in the door way, he had never really seen her this vulnerable except for when he was about to kill her and..

_Ooo, lets just not think about that now.._

Elsa lifted her head, letting out one last loud sob. She sniffed sitting up. Mascara was dripped down her cheeks, and the pillow was sodden and black. She wiped her eyes with the back of both her hands, smearing the black off.

"I said go away." She spitefully said, narrowing her eyes.

He said nothing, just stared at her in the door way.

She whimpered just as another tear fell down her cheek. Followed by a few others.

Hans finally reacted stepping fowards. "D-don't cry, whats wrong.." He whispered.

She just let out a small sob once again, screwing her eyes shut.

He slowly slid himself beside her placing a hand on her back. "Elsa, it's ok.."

Her shoulders gently shook again below his hands.

"I'm sorry about before..."

Suddenly she let out a heart braking cry, and fell into him. She buried her head into his shoulder. Hans jumped, taken aback by her sudden reaction. He slowly slid his hand from her back around her shoulder, bringing his other arm around her embracing her shaking figure. The muffled sobs now shrieked in his ear, but he only tightened his grip, resting his chin on her head. "It's ok Elsa, don't be upset, I-im...Im here.." He whispered, his voice shaking.

He felt two freezing hands slide up his chest, wrapping around his neck. Her sobs deeped, she buried her head lower pulling herself into him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fear?

.

.

.

.

.

.

What fear?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After what must have been hours Elsa's sobs finally died down. His grasp in her began to loosen. But she shivered, pulling herself into him closer. Hans shifted to the side forcing her to brake away. She sat silently, looking down.

Hans began rising, feeling she needed alone time. Nimble figures caught his wrist. "No, please don't go..."

He looked down in shock to see Elsa's pleading eyes, her grasp tight on his wrist. She stood dropping his wrist looking away awkwardly. "Sorry, you must want to sleep.. or get away from me.." She cleared her throat embarrassed by her actions.

"Good night.." She mumbled, refusing too look at him. A hand pulled her by the chin to face him. Her eyes where red, tears stained down them.

He saw the fear again.

Hans brought his hands to her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry it's not good for you" His hands cupped her face, his thumbs circled beneath her eyes.

Elsa's eyes widened, she heard her breath catch.

Quickly he kissed her fore head, dropping his hands. She watched after the door silently, as it closed.

_What just happened? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was correct on the fact that the next day, hola cell.

Thud, he landed on his side. "Thank you gentlemen for that lovely escort.." Hans said sarcastically.

The guards sniggered, "Your welcome" before they turned, one made a show of locking the door. Then off they went, laughing.

He slumped back against the wall, staring up at the same beam as he had every other day in his dreaded cell. This seemed to be the only thing Elsa didn't thaw on her first visit. His eyes followed the swirly ice patterns that spiraled around the beam. It was a rather marvelous sight.

"Ah, i missed a spot..." His head snapped forwards, Elsa stood looking up at the icy beam. Her hands clutched the prison bars as she squinted up. Concentrating hard on that one spot. Hans glanced at the beam again, the ice was fading quickly. Dripping down the walls.

"No!" He blurted out, before clamping his mouth shut.

Elsa looked down at him in confusion, raising one eyebrow.

Hans cleared his throat, shuffling. "Apologies your majesty.."

There was a long silence. Elsa silently slipped into the cell. He looked up startled to suddenly see her standing in front of him. "Thank you" She said a small smile crawling onto her lips.

_Huh? _Hans cocked his head.

"For helping me out last night when i wasn't in the happiest condition..."

Hans scurried to his feet, giving her a small bow. "My pleasure"

Elsa chuckled contently. _Wait, he shouldn't be amusing me.. _

She straightened her face as serious as she could, then nodded before leaving in her graceful manor.

Hans slumped back against the wall, sighing. _Rigghtt.._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You are helpful, and you are loved, and you are forgiven.

And you are not alone"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Updating in a matter of hours. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The only way out of the labyrinth of suffering, is to forgive."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

There was disturbing banging noise's emitting from the kitchen. Elsa cleared her throat awkwardly, smiling nervously at Kristoff who looked just as worried as her.

He glanced at her quickly nodding, then he shot his nervous glare back at the kitchen door.

She tapped her fingers against the cup in front of her, biting her lip.

"Dammit...Oh wait! Im good, the kettle still works!" Anna's perky voice yelled through the door, ending with a innocent laugh.

Elsa softly smacked her palm to her forehead.

She idly let her thoughts wonder, below her..

_I wonder what he does in there all day..? Must be pretty boring, no company only rocks to talk too.. _

_Elsa, that's the whole point of a prison. Its a punishment. _She told herself, wafting the thought away. But she couldn't help wonder, just how lonely it was down there.

Kristoff started raising from his seat, heading towards the way to excited Anna. Elsa jumped up freeing from her trance, flicking her wrist and freezing his hand to the table in one swift movement.

He jolted back, falling under the table, sending a plate and two cups crashing to the floor. Kristoff scrambled up, clawing the table desperately with his free hand. He fell back against the chair, huffing for breath. "What the!" He screamed, glaring at Elsa.

Elsa covered her mouth, pushing back an escaping laugh. She lowered herself into her seat, ignoring him. "She wanted to make a surprise breakfast"

Kristoff attempted pulling his hand free, dragging his chair back. The ice didn't budge, he growled, grabbing his wrist with his free hand and pulling with a great force. The ice snapped from the table, sending Kristoff flying off his seat again.

His hand was still cased in ice. "Oh come on!" He moaned, waving his frozen hand around. Elsa couldn't contain herself she burst out laughing, clasping her stomach slouching against the chair in a very unladylike like manner. "I can't feel my hand!" He yelled, pushing himself off the ground. But the his iced hand just slipped, flinging him against the floor. Kristoff groaned, causing Elsa to laugh harder.

"Ok you ready!" Anna squealed excitedly, bursting into the room. She pulled the cover of the plate, extending it in front of her to show "Taaaa-daaa!" She dropped her arms"...Okkayyy...what..." Her expression fell as she walked in on the ridiculous scene ahead of her.

Elsa coughed, as she tried to swallow back her remaining laughs, and straightened herself in her seat. Chuckling slightly as she covered her mouth muffling the chuckles.

"Sooo...what did i miss...?" Anna asked, whistling awkwardly.

A thud came from Kristoff's direction as he attempted to rise again, Anna's head snapped towards him. Then she burst into the same hysterical laughter as Elsa, hunching over her plate. Kristoff rolled his eyes, moaning loudly. "Sorry, sorry!" Anna said, giggling. She placed the plate down in front of Elsa, who's mouth opened in surprise. "Chocolate cake...Oh Anna...this is beautiful..." Elsa gasped. Anna smiled, hugging her sister round the neck. "Knew you would love it!" She squealed, beaming.

"Hellooo, remember me?" Kristoff waved his free hand in the air. Anna gasped, releasing her arms from Elsa. "Oh kristoff.." Anna said, kneeling down to him.

Elsa unknowingly let her thoughts wander again.

_Why did he comfort me? Probably all part of some sort of scheme again, that man doesn't make any sense... _

She winched as she remembered herself falling into him, god why had she been so vulnerable? In the moment of need, she had really settled with Hans, the man who tried to murder her to attempt to take over her kingdom and..

_What does he mean by fear?.._

"Elsa?" Anna asked, lifting Kristoff's hand up. She snapped back reality, turning to Anna. Her eyes shifted to Kristoff's iced Hand.

Elsa sighed, waving her arm impatiently the ice spontaneously faded. Kristoff flexed his fingers, sitting up. "Thanks for that Elsa" he said sarcastically, lifting himself from the floor, Anna held his upper arm supporting him. She rolled her eyes, smirking slightly.

"Elsa, please don't freeze my future husband" Anna said trying to be serious, but ended up laughing. Elsa's face dropped, _oh yes.. the engagement.. _

She swallowed, giving her a timid smile, before excusing her self.

She had no idea why she headed for the dungeons.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One hand trailed along the stone wall as she peaked around the corner. The guards stood tall and commanding, not moving. Elsa sighed, stepping back.

The guards head snapped at the sound, raising his spear. Elsa, stepped out easing him.

"Queen Elsa! I apologize, i didn't see you-" Elsa shook her head. "No, no it's fine. You were doing your job" She nodded smiling.

He dropped his spear down to his side, bowing. "May i help you, your highness?" Elsa paused, her eyes shifting to the cell, before responding. "Not now.." The guard raised his eyebrows, before nodding. "Very well" Elsa turned, taking a breath, making her way up the winding staircase.

"Is there someone there?" A muffled voice asked. "That is not of your concern" The guard snapped.

Elsa gulped, and hurried up the stairs as fast as she could in heels.

* * *

_The hall head ahead of him was dark, one torch flickering beside him, he squinted straining his eyes. He could just make out a silhouette of a slim figure. A women, it must be.. he could make out the outline of a long braid. He stepped closer, lifting the torch higher. Two blue eyes pierced him, he knew these eyes._

_"Elsa?" He breathed, as her face came into view. _

_Suddenly the hall brightened, a dim day light shining through windows that he hadn't noticed before. _

_Hans looked around, confusion playing through his mind. He heard a tingling laughter beside him, and a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked down at the hand, it was gloveless.._

_This must be a dream, she doesn't visit me without gloves.._

_She was beautiful as he finally looked at her clearly. A blue dress with a slim waist and a puffy skirt clinged to her, making her look like something out of a fairy tale. Her platinum hair was pinned back into her twirling braid, which slung over her shoulder. It was slightly longer, and instead of snowflakes, blue flowers were wound into the strands. He glanced up at her face, she was smiling sweetly at him, her eyes shining. _

_Ok this was defiantly a dream.._

_Elsa shifted her hand from his shoulder to his cheek cupping his face, she stepped towards him still smiling. Hans furrowed his eyebrows puzzled, what kind of twisted dream was this. Still, he decided to take advantage of the fact and he raised his hand to his cheek, grasping her cold hand. Even as a dream he could feel the painful cold her skin emitted. His expression softened, and he gazed into her perfect blue eyes..._

_So perfect... so blue_

_But he noticed something different, there was no fear._

_"Elsa.." He whispered, smiling slightly as she caressed his cheek. She closed her eyes, smiling wider. "Hmmm" She hummed, leaning into him so their faceswhere inches apart. _

_God this was weird, but it was a..g__ood weird._

_He decided he liked this dream. _

_He brought both his hands to her face, one hand cupping her cheek the other lifting her chin. Elsa's hand dropped and shifted both hands onto his shoulders, leaning to his touch. She opened her brilliant blue eyes to him again. _

_This a dream, it doesn't matter.._

_He leaned towards her, until there noses where touching. _

_Just a dream.._

_He pressed his lips to hers, and she responded by wrapping a hand around his neck._

_But it only lasted a second, before a screech echoed into his ears. Elsa pulled away, stepping back. Her eyes filled with fear once again. "Hans, they're coming.." _

_She looked around in fear, clasping her arms as if to protect herself. "What do you mean.." He reached to her, but she stepped away._

_"Run before it's too late." _

_He noticed her beautiful blue dress, was now a long black dress, trailing behind her. It slung of her shoulders, making her look frighteningly pale. Her hair was wild around her, and her eyes were rimmed with thick black. A large slit ran up her leg, to her thigh rather like her ice dress.  
_

_Then she screamed dropping to the ground, a pool of red leaked out from her head, surrounding her. Hans screeched in horror, grasping her lifeless figure. Her blond hair was soaked scarlet, the tips of her fingers covered in blood._

_"It's too late now Hans, you should have listened" A cruel voiced snarled and echoed around him. He lifted Elsa's blood stained body and ran._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hans sat up, screaming for dear life. He clasped his heart, screaming and screaming. Tears flooded down his cheeks as the screams died down.

Someone flew out from behind the wall, as if they had been there for ages. Elsa.

This only caused him to cry even more, letting out frightened sobs.

"H-hans?" She asked, her voice shaking.

He wiped his eyes, choking back sobs. "I-it was just another nightmare..." He whispered, as she slipped through the door, letting it fall silently behind her. Elsa crouched down beside him. "What was it about?" She whispered, reaching for his hand. He felt the same cold feeling as his dream touch his hand. Hans blinked, looking down. Her fingers gently grasped his hand, as she looked at him concerned.

_What..?_

Hans blinked again, looking back up at her. He watched her dim lit blue eyes gaze around the room. The question still hung in the air.

_What was it about?_

_I can't tell her what it was about.. it was flipping mostly about her.._

"W-well, it wasn't completely a nightmare..." He said, his voice quivering. He felt her fingers slightly tighten around his hand, her eyes locked with his. "Tell me" Elsa said, leaning slightly towards him.

_Oh dammit.._

He took a deep breath, shifting in her grip. Hans couldnt seem to move his gaze from her eyes, Elsa just just searched them desperately trying to understand exactly what was going through his mind.

Why was she even here..

"You where in it.." He said, holding her gaze.

Hans watched her mouth gawp, lost for words. Her eyes winded, as her fingers loosed. He swallowed, looking away. "It wasn't bad it just..."

He automatically gripped her hand as she began to move back. Hans gasped looking down at his hand, quickly he let go relaxing his hand in hers. Elsa's eyes widened slightily, she wasn't sure what to do

"y-you're beautiful" He stammered, leaning towards her. Hans felt like he was burning, even with her freezing hand in his.

Her mind screamed to leave, to drop his hand. Her eyes widended even more, her breath hitched as he disturbingly leaned closer to her by a millimeter.

Hans tried to take his comment back, "Im sure everyone says that, you're always beautiful.." He said, rushing over his words. He felt his cheeks burn up.

_What did he just say?_

Elsa gawped once more, then she stood dropping his hand and rather quickly walked to the door. "Good night" She said, quietly and slipped back through the door. Once on the other side of the door, she fell back against it taking a deep breath closing her eyes. Her heart beat was racing.

Hans looked at the door, catching the last of her shadow. He dropped his head back, groaning.

_idiot_!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for delay on chapters been very busy! I will try and update every 2 days, or 10-20 hours.**

**Once again, im sorry i've been so long. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Kiss me a paragraph and

i'll reply a novel"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

She hasn't come.

Not last night.

Not yesterday.

Not even the day before.

It had been 5 days, 5 whole days since Elsa stopped visiting him.

_Why are you so bothered? She's the reason you're not ruling this pathetic little kingdom._

He let out a heartless laugh, turning his head towards the window.

It was a 'natural' winter storm as Elsa had stated. A howl whistled past the glass, filling the silence for a mere second.

_She probably freaked out a bit, and blamed it on nature. _

Hans buried his head into his lap, breathing out a cold shaky breath. It was so cold. So was she.

He shuddered, huddling into a tighter ball. His hands were numb and tinging blue, this cell was always so cold. His head flung up as he heard footsteps. Small dainty footsteps, not the clang of a guards boots. There was silence, no one was there. There was never anyone there.

He sighed dropping his head back into his lap.

He swore he heard a women gasp, like someone who had been trying to hold their breath. But as he desperately searched the dingy darkness behind the bars he saw nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Hans clawed the bars, shaking them once before turning away letting out an agitated cry. His hands throbbed in pain, alerting him of something he hadn't noticed before. He glanced down to see the tiny cuts crisscrossing over his palms, seeping small drops of blood.

He squeezed his palms together into fists, turning back to the bars.

Which where cased in a layer of sharp ice.

How is that something you miss?

Another small gasp, and someone fled up the stone stairway.

_Elsa, how stupid do you think i am?_

Hans opened his fists, his palms now smeared in blood. He ran them through his hair, not caring about his injury. He grasped his hair, gritting his teeth. Before screaming in irritation, he doubled over letting out a small hurt cry.

Then he stumbled down to his, which now also appeared to be frozen, stone slab. Hans slumped against the wall, blowing a strand of hair from his face.

_Maybe she's planning to freeze me to death. _He glanced back at the ranging storm outside, letting out another heartless laugh.

"Of course she wouldn't grant me that privilege" he muttered, clenching his hands tight. Even though it was extremely painful.

He had gotten used to pain.

And the cold.

It was slightly crazy the dreams he had since 'the dream' which he stated as now.

Obviously, the one's always ruining it where his brothers, every single dream he had ever had involved his brothers violently harassing him.

What he couldn't get his head around was in every dream, he ended up kissing Elsa. Or her kissing him.

He shook his head clasping his hair again.

_Why?_

Last nights dream left him screaming madly again, but that time she hadn't shown up to comfort him. He had sat shivering for the rest of the night, tears streaming down his face.

_Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. _His mind began whispering, in a chant. Almost like a spell.

He pulled his hair, enough to hurt. _Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa _The voice turned up, like someone was sat next to his talking at him. He yelped in pain as one of the cuts split again. Hans grasped his hand, gasping in pain.

_ELSA. ELSA. ELSA. ELSA. ELSA. ELSA._ It now screamed, there was nothing he could do to get rid of it. Hans wiped his palm across his shirt, yelping quietly once more at the intense pain.

He huddled back into his ball, letting out muffled screams.

What else could he do?

He had to admit, this was a pretty horrific punishment.

* * *

Elsa winched as a scream echoed through her bedroom floor. She turned over trying to block it out.

Another screeched through. She grasped her stomach, feeling as if someone had punched her. Muffled sobs began. She bit her lip, winching again as she nipped her bottom lip a little too hard.

She wrapped her pillow around her head, pressing it tightly to her ears, screwing her eyes shut.

She could imagine him huddle there, crying endlessly. Waiting for someone that wouldn't come.

* * *

He had gotten used to it now. Crying alone in the night, only himself to comfort him.

Not like she cared anymore anyway...

What is he so worked up about, he is her prisoner anyway.

Hans sighed dropping his head back. Smack. The wall was closer than he thought.

He groaned, cupping the back of his head sitting up. "Dammit" He mumbled, groaning.

Sleep suddenly washed over him, but he refused it. Knowing that once he let slumber take him, the dreams would start, and he would only vengeance and love her again.

He loathed Queen Elsa and her perky little sister. They were the reason he was in this mess. The thought of Anna had him cringing again,

_glad i caught you_

He shivered, dismissing the thought in anger.

He promised he would only rest for a minute, he would only close his eyes not sleep.

But then it happened.

_At first it didn't look like a dream, he awoke in his cell, assuming this was reality. _

_But then he saw her, throwing him an infamous smirk. And he knew it was a dream. _

_"My queen" He said, standing too bow low. _

_Elsa only chuckled, letting herself in. He raised his head, to come face to face with her. _

_Dammit, he knew what was coming next. _

_She looked more like reality in this dream, her hair scraped back into a tight bun her bangs free. _

_"It must be awfully lonely down here" She whispered, shaking her head. _

_Hans cringed, shucking in air. "Trust me you have no idea..." _

_This time it was her, pale hands grabbed his collar and he felt icy lips touch his. _

_Its always too good to be true, even in a dream. Just as he was getting comfortable, clasping her waist tighter. The horrid screech came again, ripping them apart. _

_Elsa scurried away, holding her skirts up as she ran He reached out to her, only to be yanked back by a strong force._

_He yelped in pain as he felt his arm snap. _

Same routine every single night. He woke crying letting out half screams.

He huddled into his ball, rocking slowly as he calmed himself.

* * *

She just had too see if he was ok

She didn't have to speak, or let him even know she was there.

She just had to know.

Elsa bolted out of bed faster than ever, throwing her sheets into the corner freezing them slightly.

Yanking her dressing gown on, she stumbled out the door crashing into a half-asleep Anna with a major bed-head.

Anna smiled, letting out a large yawn, stretching her arms out. "Guess you couldn't sleep either." She noted, dropping her arms to her side.

Elsa stared at her blankly for a minute, she glanced to the side, a turquoise light shimmered through the window. "The skies awake" Elsa said, relaxing. He would be fine... right.

Anna nodded, yawning again. "well, i'm going to-" She yawned again. "Sleep.." Her words slurred at the end, as she turned towards her bedroom door. "Night... Elsa.."

"Night.." Elsa said, watching her little sister shuffle into her room like an old women. She heard a plop on a mattress, then a few snores. Elsa shook her head smiling. One heartbreaking cry rang in her ears, reminding her why she was awake.

Her eyes widened as she stopped at her door, her hand on the door nob.

Before Elsa knew it she was spiriting down the hall, leaping down the stone steps, before stopping behind a wall. She caught her breath, leaning her back against the wall.

Now it was only muffled sobbing, but it was still heartbreaking. She peaked her head around the wall, only too see him staring straight at her. Elsa quickly ducked back behind the wall, holding her breath.

"Elsa" A low voice mumbled. She clenched her fists, not daring to move.

"I know you're there"

Elsa was losing oxygen, she had too breath soon.

"For god damns sake, i can see you!" His voice rose, was that.. anger?

She let out her breath, sliding through the door. "I'm sorry.. i just..." her cheeks started heating up, she placed her palms on them attempting too cool the rising blush.

He caught her gaze, holding her there. His eyes were tear stained and puffy, black circling them. He looked like someone had beat him up.

Tears began slipping down his cheeks again, he looked away watching the snow drift to the window. It hit the glass adding to its snow blanket. Elsa kneeled down, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry, it was just a dream remember..." He snapped, throwing her hand of his shoulder. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT DREAMS ANYMORE ELSA, YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" He screeched, dropping his head in his hands.

Elsa flinched back, feeling a slight pang in her. "I should be going.." She choked, wiping her eyes quickly before a tear dropped. She raised to leave

He caught her wrist, pulling her back down. "No... don't...please..." He whispered. Her wrist still in his hand, she watched his eyes, they screamed fear. Why did that look so familiar?...

_Hans don't do it..._He told himself, just as he pulled her wrist closer. "I'm sorry.." _Hans_

"For what?" Elsa asked, tilting her head. _Could he really be apologizing for it? Maybe it's a trick.. _She stayed cautious, one hand on the ground read to run any second.

"This" He grabbed her other hand, dropping her balance. She tripped onto him, landing with her face inches from his. Her eyes widened, she scrambled to get up. He refused to let her move, tightening his grip on her hands. Hans took a breath."I'm really sorry..." He said, he let go of her hands, bringing his to her face cupping her cheek. He pulled her lips to his.

She struggled to move, trying to push his away. He kissed her desperately as she squirmed. But he just refused to let go, moving his hands now to her waist and holding her close. Elsa pulled her lips away, gasping for breath. "What the hell!" She screamed, trying to move again. "I'm...i'm sorry..." He gulped looking away. He still held her waist.

Elsa hit his arms, kicking her legs. "Let me go!"

He wasn't done yet..."Please, you can kill me after if you want." He irked, tightening his grip while she still tried to escape.

"Hans, let me go. Now!" She screeched, clawing at his shoulders. "GUAR-" He clamped his hand over her mouth. "Elsa, please, i'm begging you." She bit his hand hard, quickly he released her mouth grabbing her waist again. "Its Queen Elsa!" She hissed, glaring into his eyes.

"Why are you always in fear?" He asked, looking blankly into her glaring stare.

She stopped struggling for a second, her gale turning into curiosity. "What?..."

"You always have fear in your eyes." He said, still refusing to let go. "Would you just let go of me. Now" She said, dodging his question.

Hans nudged her forwards again, so his forehead touched hers. "Please." He begged, practically hugging her waist now. "Urg" She groaned, rolling her eyes. He sighed starting to relax his hold.

Elsa hadn't acknowledged him giving up, she had given up herself. She pressed her lips to his again, clawing at his neck hoping it would hurt. He knew it was a forced kiss, but he took advantage of it anyway, deepening it. She bit his lip, very hard, he almost yelped in pain.

She smirked, wondering how else she could inflict pain.

_She's trying to injure me.. _Hans screeched as she dragged her nails down his neck. He didn't want to give in, she couldn't win.

He did too her want she didn't want, while she tried to hurt him. At one point, he threw his tongue in there, knowing how much she would loath it. Elsa gerked her knee, kicking him in the groin. He groaned, his hold weakening. She tried to wriggle away, but god he didn't want her to win. No matter how much pain he was in.

There was a single moment when neither one was trying to infuriate the other. It was simply as kiss for just a moment, before Elsa realized biting his lip again. He was pretty sure there was blood. He knew she was going to run out of ways to hurt him..

His hand crawled up her back, resting higher up. She growled angrily, still clawing at his already very injured neck.

_He stole my first kiss_


	7. Chapter 7

**So, i saw a review on another fanfic saying that chapters that are like 1,000 words long are not cool.**

**Do you guys want longer chapters?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If only we could see the endless string of consequences

that result from our smallest actions"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"He's MY son!" King Claudius screeched, banging a fist on the table. The force shook the table, sending two cups rolling off and smashing to the ground. His assistant, Faye, jumped back, trembling. "In all fairness sir, you did make him her responsibility..." He flinched back expecting a blow.

The king scanned the letter with rage, snarling in anger. "What kind of queen is she, refusing to put him to death, isn't treason enough of a reason!" He screwed the letter up in his fist, so tight it looked as if his knuckles would cut straight through his skin.

"If you are so bothered, why didn't you put him to death in the first place..." Faye questioned, crouching down too pick up his mess.

Claudius laughed cruelly, leaning back casually against his throne. He tossed the letter into the fireplace. Faye jumped too the side as ash spit out the fire towards him. "What kind of king would people see me as if I killed my own son" He smirked kicking his feet onto the table, knocking yet more things off. "Better to let her do it as people already see her as a monster."

Faye's eyes widened in fear, he rose leaning against the far wall.

The king rose from his seat, approaching him. Faye trembled and began whimpering. "You won't breath a word to anyone. I want him wiped of the face of the earth, and you are going to help me." He snarled coming face it face with him. The poor man nodded, his back sliding down the wall in attempt to get away. He dropped the peices of the remaining cups, tripping to the side.

Claudius grabbed his collar pulling him up. Faye's hands shot too his neck, he chocked desperately. "Guards, prepare a ship to Arendelle" The two bulky men at the door nodded both equally as scared. "of course your majesty" One said, his voice shaking. He shot a good look face to Faye, before marching quickly out. The other followed, his eyes wide.

He let go of his collar, Faye fell to the ground clutching his neck. "well my boy" Kind Claudius said, turning away not even acknowledging his chocking state. "you're going on a little trip" He chuckled, turning too him.

Faye gulped, rising to his feet. "Y-yes your majesty..." He stutted.

Claudius laughed again, lounging back into his throne. "You say it like you have a choice." He grabbed a goblet downing it.

"what would your orders be when I arrive at...Arendelle.." Faye asked, stumbling towards the table. He fell forwards grasping the edge of it.

Claudius sighed, cocking his head for a moment. "Do look at me when your speaking Faye!" He snapped, rolling his eyes. Faye looked up, gulping for air. "Of course your highness..."

"When you Arrive at Arendelle you must do what ever it takes to make sure no one ever see's Prince Hans alive again." An evil smile painted his face.

Faye took a deep breath, then slowly nodded. He knew better than to argue.

* * *

Her head was banging. Slowly Elsa's eyes fluttered open focusing her vision.

First thing she saw was the cell door, sideways. Her eyes widened, as she tried to remember why she was here.

It was unusually warm. Elsa shuffled closer to the source, noting she liked the warmth.

She felt hands twitch around her waist, a breath on top of her head. Someone shuffled beneath her slightly.

Then she realized. His chin was resting on top of her head, while her head was rested on his chest. His hands wrapped around her, still not moving from the grasp they refused to move from last night. He shuffled again onto his side, His hold slightly relaxing.

They were face to face again. Elsa wriggled trying to move. She still couldn't escape.

She gingerly touched his shoulder, leaning towards him. He didn't stir. she needed to get out of his hold...

Silently she glanced at his peaceful expression. His hair was tousled, falling across his face. A small smile etched onto his lips. She also also noticed how he was leaning towards her even as he was asleep.

Her eyes trailed along the expanse of freckles across his cheeks and over his nose. She reached out a figure to brush across them. Elsa twitched a smile away, and gently shook his shoulder.

"H-hans.." She said, her voice quivering. Elsa prodded him in the side, maybe a little too hard. He shivered jumping slightly and stirring. moaning he awakened, his eyes slowly opening. Then they widened as he saw her's. Hans gawped, blinking continuously.

However, if it wasn't for the fact she loathed Hans, supposedly, she would have shuffled even closer to the warmth. But she had to admit this wasn't the worst thing ever, it was slightly comforting.

She wondered why he refused to let go.

Elsa shifted in his grip, grasping his upper arms. She could make out the cut's on his bottom lip, she smirked satisfied knowing the intense frost bite that will have followed with her bite and...

wait, why didn't she use her powers to fight him...

_God dammit, you have flipping ice powers and the best you did was bite his lip._

She was suddenly very irritated by this fact, Elsa growled, punching his arm.

Hans winched slightly at her aim, still holding her gaze. She felt his hands cling to her like she was his life line. Elsa growled again, digging nails into his arms. "let. Go. Of. Me."

He looked at her, as If he was considering it. A smirked twitched on his face, before displaying a very aggregated pout. "It was starting to get interesting..." He said, leaning towards her, making it so their lips were slightly touching. Elsa felt something in her stomach, suddenly short for air she gasped.

She wondered if pressing her lips to his now just to prove a point would be wrong. Then again she had already made enough mistakes in life, why would this matter. She titled her head, it only required a small movement, hoping it would be cold. That fact was confirmed as she felt her cold mouth burn against his warm.

His bare feet touched hers, he yanked them away as he felt the exhilarating cold shoot through him. But slowly he touched them again, making it gentle so he wouldn't feel the cold Too badly.

Elsa made the mistake of huddling closer to him.

Hans tried to deepen the kiss, clinging to her tighter until it began to actuary hurt. She almost allowed it to deepen to passionately, before she caught herself.

Elsa pulled away, gasping for air. She glanced at him, he was panting relaxing his never ending hold. He twitched his feet, brushing them against hers again. They looked at each other expressionless, both panting for air.

Suddenly Elsa slapped him, leaving a red mark across his face. Hans yelped releasing her and grabbing his face.

Elsa scrambled up, holding her dressing gown down keeping her modesty. Hans used the wall to support himself, pulling himself up. "Elsa, I'm so-" Slap. Again, this time across his right cheek. He yelped again, staggering back. "Queen Elsa" She spat, crossing her arms.

"What gave you the right too do such a thing to me" Elsa squinted, clenching her fists. He looked at her in bewilderment. "Well, you just just did it to me! Really El-"

She flicked her wrist, he was thrown back against the wall by ice. He groaned as his back made contact with the wall.

Elsa stood before him, legs apart hands in front of her displaying a expression of twisted anger. "QUEEN ELSA!"

He struggled in the ice, glaring at her. "Let me go," He whimpered. Elsa relaxed her stance, stepping towards him looking way to satisfied for his liking. "Sound familiar?" She asked trailing her figure tips along the ice.

He rolled his eyes, looking up from the ice to her. He licked his lips, smirking. "I'm wondering why you didn't just do this to me last night since your so fond of your powers."

Elsa paused, clearing her throat awkwardly. "But you seemed very content with inflicting pain through a very satisfying method." He smirked wider. Watching as her face fell in shock.

"Wait" She mumbled...raising a brow.

"What are you expecting me to do, I can't do more than 'wait' in this condition"

She ignored him, hugging her waist. "You mean to tell me, you enjoyed that?..."

"And you didn't?"

Elsa tried to speak, but her tongue suddenly felt dry. "I can do that better" He said, his eyes darting to her hands around her waist.

She pursed her lips, still unsure what to say.

"you know, I really wasn't expecting a bonus when I woke up" He smirked again, seeming unusually handsome for a moment.

She turned away, her cheeks heating. "You stole my first kiss. And you didn't ask. And I hate you." She mumbled.

_First kiss...oh damn... _Hans went quiet, his smirk dropping.

Elsa laughed quietly, turning back to him. "Do you kiss everyone who loathes you?" She chuckled, turning again making her way too the door.

She stopped glancing at him one last time. He still looked to handsome. "I hate you" She said, making it look like a compliment, adding a sarcastic smile in the end.

_"_Love you too" Hans smirked, squirming in the ice again. He kicked it, managing to crack it the tiniest centimetre. _  
_

She glared at him then scowled. His smirk suddenly irritating her. She rolled her eyes slamming the door shut.

"I meant that!" He yelled.

Elsa shook her head, pushing away a small smile. She touched her lips with one of her fingers

_Oh. My. God.._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_"No!" _Elsa squealed, jolting upwards.

She clenched her sheets trying to distinguish the thought that had passed through her mind just as she was drifting to sleep.

_Hans_

Elsa shook her head viciously, throwing the sheets off her. She sat on the end of the bed, her elbows on her lap and head in hands.

So, he had kissed her forcefully.

And for some she kissed him once..voluntarily?...

Elsa hadn't been down there for 5 days, but the memory was still vivid and burning her from the inside. Killing her slowly with each memory that decided to pierce through her.

_"Please.." His voice quivered._

"No" She whispered through clenched teeth.

She grabbed her hair, dragging her fingers through it frustrated.

As the isolated queen she stood to be, the women who would never allow a man certainly not a prisoner and a murderer to touch her as he did, her instincts had screamed

_Fear. _

_This is a trick._

_Trust him nevertheless._

But in that moment, her reactions seemed to have freeze over slightly giving her the slightest defense for a while before shutting down and almost.._  
_

Giving in?...

No one had ever touched her so intimately in her life, and never before had she hesitated to use her powers. Hans wasn't the first person she expected to act towards her in such an _unexpected_ way.

One part of her wanted to violently throw up, and sterilize her lip somehow at the thought and feel of that vile creatures lips on hers, forcing her to feed his pleasure.

The other, which too much of her disliking, seemed intrigued by the intimate action shooting a strange sensation down her spine flipping her stomach in the oddest of ways.

Elsa shuddered, not wanting a second thought on his lips on hers, but annoyingly that was all that had played through her mind since that moment.

He refused to let her go, grasping her tighter as she squirmed. He had kissed her almost tenderly before thrashing into passion and need.

One question teared through her mind effortlessly, screeching to be answered

_Why?_

She wanted to see him as a monster again, someone cruel and vile. That imagine refused to connect with his name now.

Every time his name sprung too her mind now all she thought is,

Green eyes.

Auburn hair falling into them.

His smirk irritating her in a delightful way.

Elsa screeched again, falling backwards. she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, ice shooting up her arms crawling onto the pillow.

She had too end this.

Now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Your majesty?"

Elsa sat up, throwing the pillow down angry.

"What is it Kai?"

"There is a visitor, on the behalf of the southern isles."

Oh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll be out in a moment"

She waited for a moment, listening for the footstep echoing down the hall to quieten. Then sprang from the bed.

Elsa flew around her room grabbing her comb and a random blue dress, She pulled the dress over her head struggling for a moment to get her arms through the sleeves, Clipped her cape around her shoulders, dragged the comb through her hair securing it into a bun, then slipped her shoes on before she ran out her bedroom door mechanically.

She paused outside the throne room doors tightening her bodice securing it in a tight bow, catching her breath.

One hand on the handle, oh god no gloves...

Yes, she had learned to control her powers ever since her outbreak which casted the village into an eternal winter. But the gloves were a form of comfort for her, she still felt like she needed them.

"Where is she! This is a direct order from the King of the southern isles, i demand to see her now!" Screeched a foreign from the other side of the. Elsa bit her lip, clutching her hands to her chest.

There was no time to dash back and grab her gloves...

With a shaky breath, she pushed open the door. 3 pairs of eyes shot to her. "Queen Elsa.." Kai whispered, guestering towards the unfamiliar short man.

She glanced at him, he had no letter of any sort. She breathed out, one good sign..

_Conceal._

_Don't feel. _

The short man stepped forwards, bowing spontaneously. "Your majesty." He stated, glancing up at her still in a low bow.

Elsa raised a brow, searching the man for any identity. "I'm sorry but, you are?..."

"Ah, yes..how rude of me.." He stuttered, straightening his pose. He suddenly looked nervous and worried. "I am Faye, i work for the King of the southern isles, i am sure you have met him, yes?

"Yes.."

"Ah, well, may i speak to you." Faye glanced to Kai and the standing guard. "Alone"

_Conceal._

_Conceal._

She gripped her hands tighter, nodding once. "Of course."

_Deep breath, don't feel don't feel._

Kai eyed Elsa, a look of concern passing across his face. "Go, thank you" She mouthed. He made no move before nodding a small nod and exiting, followed by the guard.

Elsa looked back down at Faye, who began pacing, eyebrows furrowed. She jumped slightly, not expecting his sudden reaction.

"I have come on behalf of the King to discuss the prisoner."

Her eyes widened, she automatically looked towards the stone steps.

_Hans. _

"Your majesty?" Her head snapped away, looking towards Faye again.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh, urm...Yes. H-hans." Her voice quivered in a way that made her frown. "I believe he is being punished well enough"

Faye shook his head, tutting. "Well, that's the point you see."

She titled her head, stepping back slightly. "Excuse me?"

"I-i...well... The King..." Faye began tapping the pads of his fingers together nervously.

Cold rushed towards her hands. Elsa clenched her fists, breathing slowly.

_Don't feel. _

"Well, he was expecting a punishment...s-such as.."

_Don't feel, Put on a show.._

Faye held her gaze, gulping. "Such as death."

The ground crackled beneath them, ice splintered up the walls. Faye looked around in fear, hugging himself. "Y-your majesty.."

"Death." Elsa said bluntly, anger hinting.

"Yes.."

Ice spread thickly onto the ceiling, spikes shooting out above. Faye cowered down away from them, swallowing. "Q-queen Elsa I-"

The ice shattered, flying all over the room. Faye wimpered scurrying to the other side of the room. "DEATH!" Elsa screamed, ice continuing to crawl from her feet.

Death. She couldn't just kill him.

_But he committed treason._

_But i can't just kill him..._

_Why?..._

_I just... Can't..._

The door burst open, two guards ran in panting for breath. "Your majesty are you ok-" They stopped, looking around at the room which was now encased in ice, then too the quivering man in the corner.

Elsa let out a long shaky breath, clenching her fists.

"I want too see the prisoner."

* * *

**Im sorry i haven't been on for ages, and im sorry this is so short and had no helsa interaction.**


End file.
